


Tatooine

by say_lene



Series: She Bleeds Chaos [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i hate that i did this to myself, my character is still in early kotfe hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene





	Tatooine

His eyes are closed, so he can't see her. But he can feel her burning up over on the other side of the cockpit, same way she's always burning up. Times like these, he thinks he can almost feel the Force too.

"Andronikos Revel, you're ignoring a Dark Lord of the Sith. One almost wonders whether you have some sort of death wish."

Still spills heat down his spine, that. He keeps his eyes firmly shut. Her footsteps ring out quiet on the deck: his only warning before she slides her palm up the back of his neck. That scrape of blunted fingernails on his scalp.

He misses that.

"Not in the mood for talking, hmm?" Her breath tickles his ear. "Can I interest you in… other pursuits?"

Her breath's warm. So's her skin.

Not at all what you'd expect a ghost to feel like.

"Andronikos?" She's getting annoyed, fingernails digging in to the barest edge of pain. What he wouldn't do for a little blood. A little _real._ "Andronikos…"

He knows exactly what'll make this mad ghost happy. He's played this parody out to a thousand different ends, and only one thing seems to soothe her.

It's been fucking _years._

"I miss you, all right?"

Her warm lips brush his forehead. "You're not going soft on me, are you?" She's burning up, same way she was always burning up.

But he still doesn't open his eyes. He once met a guy on Tatooine, blind from staring at the suns. She's his suns. She's the death of him. She's a thousand fucking things, and hardly any of them good.

"Andronikos? _Andronikos._ You're ignoring a Dark Lord of the Sith…"

And it starts all over again, same way it always has. He's more scared of her now than he ever was before - 'cause if he opens his eyes, she'll blind him.

Or she won't be there at all.


End file.
